PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? CLINICAL PHARMACOLOGY AND ANAYTICAL CHEMSTRY CORE E (CPAC) The broad, long-term objectives of the Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Chemistry Core are to provide a full spectrum of pharmacologic support for HIV/AIDS-related research of the UNC CFAR. The specific aims include: 1) Providing access to a diverse array of cost-effective services for preclinical and clinical pharmacology research: 2) Stimulating, developing and disseminating new innovative technologies and services to enhance HIV/AIDS research; 3) Supporting priority CFAR initiatives and goals and collaborative research; 4) Developing and promoting synergistic relationships between the UNC CFAR Cores and Working Groups, and other CFARs; 5) Providing training, mentoring, education, and outreach in clinical pharmacology, pharmacometrics, and analytical chemistry; 6) Engaging in evaluation and strategic planning. To achieve these aims, members of the Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Chemistry Core proactively engage UNC CFAR investigators to identify and deliver services essential for highly productive design, management, analysis and publication of HIV/AIDS research. The Core contributes to the framing of hypotheses, development of study designs, preparation of grant applications, selection or creation of best analytical chemistry and pharmacometric methods, facilitating multidisciplinary and translational approaches to the design of and conduct of clinical studies, and delivery of preclinical or clinical analyses. Investigators new to HIV/AIDS research receive highest priority for Core services. Strong institutional support from the School of Pharmacy allows the Core to take full advantage of existing infrastructure, resources and contacts with faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of pharmacology. Management and strategic planning of the Core will be guided by consultation with the Core Directors, surveys of the CFAR membership, an Internal Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, and through discussions at CFAR retreats.